Situaciones parecidas
by Draizen
Summary: Este es un pequeño One Shot que se me ocurrió después de leer el ultimo capitulo publicado en el Fic de creciendo con los Mugiwara de Kaoru Likes One piece, espero que esta pequeña historia no sea tomada como una ofensa, solo estoy dando una pequeña idea de mi parte sobre una forma en la que se podría ayudar a Edd, porque me da mucha tristeza y pena verlo como esta.


**capitulo único**

Este es un pequeño One Shot basado en el fanfic de kaoru Like One Piece, Quiero que sepas que he leído todas tus historias atentamente desde el viento de cambio está creciendo con los mugiwara, después de los sucesos que pasaron en las partes de el peso del mundo y con el último capítulo me quedé muy triste por lo que le pasó a Edd y desde mi punto de vista Parece ser que si alguna persona que puede ayudarlo es Alguien que ha estado en su misma situación, si te molestas por esto Honestamente te pido disculpas pero es algo que tengo que sacar y no puedo evitarlo porque de verdad me da lástima y me duele ver a Edd de la forma en que está.

...

Después de que los mugiwaras terminaron su visita en la isla Gyojin emergieron nuevamente al Nuevo Mundo y en eso Luffy se acercó a Nami con su sonrisa de siempre.

Luffy: ¿Nami hacia donde esta la tumba de Ace?, quisiera ir a verlo.

La joven navegante se sorprendió por eso pero mirando el mapa regresó a la vista su capitán para responder.

Nami: bueno si nos ponemos en marcha ahora podremos llegar mañana al atardecer.

Luffy: shijijiji, entonces Marca el rumbo.

Sin más que decir joven capitán se retiró llegó hasta la cabecera del barco donde se sentó en su lugar de siempre, Nami sabía que siendo como era su no da detalles y trazó el curso mientras llegaba a Franky las instrucciones, en la cubierta se podía observar como Zoro entrenaba a Edd Quién tenía un semblante sumamente serio Y aunque atacaba ágilmente y con velocidad seguiré cometiendo los mismos errores por los que Zoro le replicaba.

Zoro: Me parece que fue suficiente por ahora.

Edd(molesto): siempre lo mismo, siempre lo mismo.

Después del tiempo transcurrido antes dicho por la navegante llegaron a la isla donde estaba la tumba de Ace, Luffy se dispuso a bajar Pero Nami lo tomo de la camisa por atrás y lo atrajo de regreso hacia el barco.

Nami: ni siquiera lo pienses capitán, ya casi está anocheciendo así que te quedas aquí.

Sabiendo que no podía escapar a su mujer el ideal de los mugiwara se quedó en el barco, esa misma noche todos dormían pacíficamente pero el joven príncipe pirata comenzó a escuchar una voz.

¿?: Oye cabroncito estar de esa forma sólo te hace ser un idiota.

Edd se despertó y miro por toda la habitación intentando encontrar a alguien despierto, miraba por doquier pero por más que buscaba sólo encontraba a sus tíos y todos estaban dormidos, Edd salio a la cubierta del barco y la misma voz volvió a sonar.

¿?: si te quedas enojado solo seras un amargado, me parece que sacaste mas de tu madre la enojona, jajajaja.

Edd sin temer se dirigió hacia la isla y sin saber como llego a las tumbas de Ace y Shirohige, Edd se acerco a la tumba de su tío y en la parte de arriba podía ver la misma figura del hombre que había visto cuando estuvieron allí a sus 6 años, la figura de aquel hombre tenia una enorme sonrisa en la cara que a Edd le recordaba un poco a su padre.

¿?: vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, el pequeño amargado decidió venir a verme solo Shijijijijiji.

Edd se quedo con una cara confundida pero sin miedo y hablo de forma firme.

Edd: ¿quien eres?

El hombre lo miro incrédulo pero luego de reventó de risa.

¿?: jajajajajaja, eres muy parecido al lento de tu padre.

El hombre se tranquilizo y respondió de forma calmada pero sin dejar de sonreír.

¿?: bueno tengo muchos nombres pero me conocen mas como, Hiken No Ace.

Edd se quedo mudo de la impresión y cuando pudo articular sus palabras hablo con una voz de incredulidad.

Edd: ¿tu, tu, eres, mi, mi tio Ace?

Ace: jajajajaja, ¿te asuste?, jajajajaja.

Edd: ¿pero como?, Otousan dijo que moriste hace muchos años.

Ace: jajajaja, soy un Kaizoku y siempre hacemos lo que queremos, si no quiero morirme no lo are, jajajaja.

Edd aun estaba impactado.

Ace: descuida chico, si te hiciera algo no importa si estoy muerto o no se que tu padre se enojaría jajajaja.

Edd aun estaba sin saber que decir pero Ace aun con su buen humor siguió hablando.

Ace: conmigo no puedes fingir chico, se como te sientes después de lo de tu secuestro.

Edd solo puso una cara seria.

Edd: ¿como puedes saber eso?

Ace también se puso serio antes de hablar.

Ace: porque asi como tu yo también fui el hijo de todo el rey pirata y muchos en el mundo de odiaban por lo que mi padre hizo pero en tu caso solo lo hacen porque tienen miedo.

Edd lo miro confundido pero Ace le explico.

Ace: en la gran guerra que dio inicio la a nueva era tu padre asi como sus aliados y Nakamas derrocaron al gobierno de la marina y los dos Yonkou Kaido y Kurohige, los aliados y Nakamas de tu padre saben la verdad, durante esa guerra cayeron muchos enemigos asi como amigos pero eso causo la nueva era y debo decirlo, si aun estuviera vivo me encantaría vivir en esta era.

Edd lo miro sorprendido pero solo continuo escuchando.

Ace: la marina con el paso del tiempo se volvió un gobierno corrupto y lo único que le interesaba era mantener su poder en el mundo, muchos en el mundo odian a tu padre pero no por enojo y furia, lo hacen porque le tienen miedo y son ciegos, los dragones celestiales y los miembros de la marina antigua lo único que les interesaba y les interesa es la riqueza y los,lujos que tenían antes asi como la autoridad que el viejo orden les daba para decidir lo que sucedía en el mundo, lo hacían porque eran corruptos que solo creían ser mejores que nadie, era gente codiciosa y cruel.

Ante eso ultimo Edd respondió.

Edd: ¿entonces no me odian, solo me tienen miedo?

Ace se rió un poco y puso una sonrisa ligera.

Ace: de verdad eres mas listo que tu padre, asi es, lo que ellos tienen es miedo, muchos creen que el hombre de que derroco al gobierno es una persona malvada y codiciosa con una inmensa sed de poder, creen que en cualquier momento tu padre usara su flota y avanzara a conquistar todo en el mundo.

Edd: pero Otousan no aria eso.

Ace: eso es algo que yo y Sabo asi como sus amigos y aliados saben muy bien pero la mayor parte de las personas en el mundo no.

Edd: ¿pero que quisiste decir cuando dijiste que pasaste por lo mismo que yo?

Ace se puso muy serio y hablo.

Ace: te lo diré pero te digo que aunque se lo digas a tu viejo el no te creerá jamas, desde que mi espíritu dejo este mundo lo deje de vigilar a tu padre, cuando pensé que Sabo murió hice la promesa de nunca dejar a Luffy solo, he visto todo lo que hizo a lo largo de estos años, si te digo la verdad es que tu padre asi como tu tío Sabo y yo a tu edad hubiéramos dado todo por tener lo que tu tienes ahora.

Edd se quedo sin habla porque esta vez la impresión era mucha.

Ace: mi padre murió ejecutado y mi madre murió cuando yo nací, la madre de Luffy también murió cuando el nació y como sabrás tu abuelo dragón nunca fue un padre muy presente, los padres de Sabo nunca le tomaron mucha importancia a el y el nunca estuvo cómodo, el pudo haber haber nacido con sus padres a su lado pero nunca supieron ser la familia que Sabo quería.

Edd solo se sentía confundido pero en eso dijo.

Edd: yo escuche decir a Okaasan decir que yo fui un accidente.

Ace: jajajaja, debes aprender otra cosa, si lo que haces es escuchar las conversaciones de alguien mas debes asegurarte de escucharlo todo, a mi no me corresponde decirte las cosas que no escuchaste pero si te puedo decir que ella de verdad te ama con todo su corazón y eres lo mas valioso que ella pudo tener en su vida, te diré esto ya que conociendo a tu madre ella nunca lo admitiría pero si ella tuviera que dar todo el dinero que tienen para asegurar que tu nunca estuvieras en peligro no dudaría en hacerlo.

Edd se impacto mucho mas al escuchar eso y se sintió un poco mal por como se había comportado con su madre en esos últimos días.

Ace: cuando te dije que yo asi como tu padre y tu tío Sabo hubieras querido tener lo que tu tienes creo que me falto explicarme mejor, los tres crecimos en el reino de Goa, nuestra infancia fue muy complicada, no puedo negar que durante nuestros tiempos juntos fuimos felices asi como no puedo negar que Dadan y los bandidos del monte nos cuidaron bien, pero no era lo mismo que tener un padre o una madre que te diera aliento, durante mucho tiempo me hice la pregunta de si era correcto haber nacido, durante mucho tiempo me sentí muy mal y muy confundido, pero el día que di mi vida para que tu padre siguiera con la suya obtuve mi respuesta, mi existencia si fue algo correcto, si hubo gente que me quería y me apoyaba a pensar de todo, si hubo gente que se preocupaba por mi y quería que estuviera vivo, si podía vivir sin arrepentirme de nad,a como podía pensar que mi vida no tiene sentido, tu Edd tienes todo lo que nosotros hubiéramos querido y mas, tu ademas de todo naciste y estas creciendo con la libertad que siempre soñamos, tu padre asi como tu tío Sabo y yo hicimos la promesa de vivir sin arrepentirnos de nada, ¿me prometes que aras lo mismo y que cuidaras a tu padre?, aunque quiera ya no puedo regañarle o golpearlo cuando se porte como idiota jajajaja.

Edd pensó un minuto pero luego sonrió como no lo había hecho desde hace tiempo, usando la misma sonrisa que heredo de su padre.

Edd: lo are tío Ace, asi como mi padre yo también seré el rey de los piratas y también viviré sin arrepentirme de nada.

Ace: jajajaja, me alegra escucharlo chaparro, recuerda que cada vez que alguien habla de tus padres o tíos de forma ofensiva es solo porque son unos miedosos, tu solo has lo que quieras y sigue tu destino sin arrepentirte, vuélvete fuerte, el mas fuerte de todos, aunque dudo mucho que algún día hubieras podido ganarme a mi jajajaja.

El sol comenzó a salir y junto con el la figura de Ace se desvaneció sin dejar de reír, Edd solo se quedo pensando si el que le hablo durante la noche de verdad había sido Ace del que su padre tanto hablaba, antes de poder pensar algo mas sintió que alguien lo estaba abrazando y la responsable resulto ser Nami quien lo abrazaba con fuerza y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Nami: Edd me preocupe mucho cuando no te encontré en el Sunny, pensé que algo te había pasado.

Edd le respondió el abrazo sorprendiendo a Nami y al separarse Nami se sintió impacta cuando vio que su hijo sonreía como hacia tiempo no lo hacia.

Edd: sabes que soy muy fuerte Okaasan, de todas formas perdón por asustarte pero no es como si nunca lo aya hecho Shijijijijiji.

Al escuchar a su hijo reír otra vez el corazón de Nami se lleno de alegría, luego de eso apareció Luffy con una sonrisa y vio a donde estaba la tumba de su hermano, luego de pasar todo el día en la tumba contándole a Ace todo lo que había pasado desde su ultima visita, luego al día siguiente la banda estaba tomando su curso a otro destino, durante ese día Edd había sorprendido a todos la ya había recuperado bastante de la actitud alegre que no había tenido desde su secuestro, si bien aun se negaba a que le cortaran el cabello todos en el barco se sintieron mejor viendo que estaba volviendo a ser el de antes, ese misma noche todos estaban dormidos pero Luffy estaba en la cabecera del Sunny mirando directo las estrellas y sonriendo como de costumbre.

Luffy: es un misterio pero se que fuiste tu, ¡ARIGATO GOZAIMASU, ACE!

Dijo gritando felizmente hacia el cielo, lo que no sabia es que detrás de el la figura de Ace estaba detrás de el y le dijo alegremente.

Ace: Edd es un buen chico, puede que te cueste controlarlo, pero encárgate de el por favor.

Luffy al escuchar eso voz se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero no encontró a nadie, pero sonriendo como de costumbre simplemente se fue a su habitación junto con Nami sabiendo que una vez mas su hermano lo había ayudado a el y a su familia cuando mas lo necesitaban y que cuidaba de Edd asi como lo cuido a el en sus días mas difíciles cuando eran niños.

 **De ante mano reitero mis disculpas a Kaoru Likes One Piece si le molesta este One Shot pero al ver lo que le esta pasando a Edd me hizo recordar algo importante y aunque no dudo que en el Fic original Edd regresara a ser como el de antes solo quiero poner mi punto de vista y mi opinión sobre como me gustaría que lo ayudaran o como me gustaría que pudieran ayudarlo.**


End file.
